


Lunacy

by Waterfall



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Werewolf!Rendog, Whump, fluffy whump, xB is adorable though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: Ren has a crush on xB, and the fact that it's almost the full moonreallydoesn't help matters.
Relationships: xBCrafted/Rendog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020





	Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> **FFFC 100th Special Challenge Table A:** 41 – moon  
>  **FFFC Regular Challenge:** 20.22 – peachy 
> 
> Random choice of ship this time, and it aligned really well with the available prompts. I wanted fluff, and both xB and Ren are pretty good candidates! Werewolf Ren, because I could.

As the month moves closer to the full moon, Ren feels himself fill up with nervous energy. Usually that isn’t really a problem as he pours it all into whatever build he is working on at the time and grinds away late into the night, sometimes straight on until sunrise. However, lately all that energy just has his thoughts running on overdrive, and he knows exactly why.  
“Ren?” the subject of his musings asks, for what is clearly not the first time. He shakes his head, fighting the blush that threatens to take over his face.  
“Sorry, xB, what were you saying?”  
xB just laughs at him, a soft chuckle that has Ren wanting to give him a good tickle and a squeeze, to hear him laugh _more_ and _louder_ , to see the little grin that lights up his eyes turn into a proper smile… oh, he’s got it bad this time.  
“I was just wondering how much mycelium you have left, I’m almost out.”  
“Oh, sure, I’ve got some more.” Ren fumbles with his inventory, hands suddenly clumsy as he hands over a purple stack. Their hands brush briefly and he drops it, cursing.  
“Hang on –”  
“Got it –”  
The next thing he knows is pain coursing through his forehead, and he collapses onto something soft.  
“Ow,” the softness says mildly, and he freezes. Somewhere in his mind he knows what just happened but on a conscious level he refuses to acknowledge it. His eyes close before he can see xB in pain on the ground – because of _him_ , because he’s hopped up on moon juice and didn’t stop to _think_ before he just _jumped in_ –  
A hand touches his cheek gently, and his train of thought derails. Warm, dry fingers trail across his face to his forehead that he didn’t realise was aching until just now, and he can’t help but wince.  
“Aw man, I really did a number on you, didn’t I?”  
“Wha?” he mumbles.  
There’s that soft laugh again, without even a hint of pain, and Ren struggles to open his eyes again to check for himself that the other man is really all right.  
“You hit my helmet pretty hard,” xB explains patiently, now moving his fingers over Ren’s temples and through his hair, and Ren thinks he would melt on the spot if his head didn’t hurt so badly. He begins to answer, but the words die in his mouth as he looks straight into xB’s blue eyes peering worriedly into his own. They are close enough that he can feel the breath from xB’s mouth as he speaks, and it takes only the smallest of movements for him to bring their lips together in a sweet, sweet kiss.

The other man freezes and for a moment they sit completely still, lips touching, as Ren feels the panic mount inside him at the pure, unadulterated _stupidity_ of what he’s just done – and then there are hands clutching the sides of his head as xB leans into the kiss. And now Ren really _does_ melt, running his hands up xB’s arms and across his back until they’re pressed together in a tight embrace. His forehead still aches a little, and the beard tickles his chin in ways he certainly hasn’t fantasised about, but there is nowhere else he would rather be right now. 

It takes the chill of the setting sun to finally move them apart and they are left sitting side by side, staring at each other with what Ren is sure are equally infatuated grins.  
“Sooo… that happened,” xB comments in his normal, dry way. His eyes are sparkling, and he keeps stroking Ren’s cheek with his hand. The other is trapped in Ren’s grip, and he folds their fingers together.  
“It sure did,” he grins cheekily. “If I’d known that was all it took, I’d have smashed my head into your helmet much earlier.”  
He finally gets his wish as xB bursts into shocked laughter, looking just as pretty as Ren had imagined.  
“You could have just talked to me, you know!” he protests, still laughing a little before he stops and looks intently at Ren. “Are you all right now though?”  
And Ren, who considers a slight headache to be a more than fair price to pay for the impossibly wonderful situation he now finds himself in, smiles and leans in for another kiss.  
“Oh, I’m just peachy.”


End file.
